


I know you love me, I love you more

by kirstenwhat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenwhat/pseuds/kirstenwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thinks about it, he isn't sure if he's thinking about Louis being gone or himself. He's lost almost everything and has came close to giving up since it's probably all his fault, he had known the blue eyed boy for years and now, years later after his demise, all he can think about is how could he let himself think that Louis was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you love me, I love you more

He sits at the booth in the corner of the rundown diner thinking about him. He still asks for two cups of tea even though he knows he's gone.

When he thinks about it, he isn't sure if he's thinking about his lover being gone or himself. He's lost almost everything and has came close to giving up because it's probably all his fault, he had known the blue eyed boy for years and now, years later after his demise, all he can think about is how could he let himself think that Louis was okay. 

He sips his tea down past the lump in his throat and it seems like it has made a home lodged in his esophagus. The unsettling silence has found its way into Harry's ears and decided that it should never leave. There's a feeling of guilt and sorrow that won't stop running a 50k in his mind, and he begs it to stop but it's relentless, never stopping for a breather. Sometimes it's stronger than he is, even after 30 years of Louis being gone, Harry can't bring himself to stop thinking about him. He turns his gaze away from the full cup to the world outside, full of rushing people and rain. Harry blinks, and now he can't tell whether it's rain or built up tears. He looks down at his own mug, breathing in deep, trying to calm himself down. 

Harry’s head snapped up when he heard a group of girls giggling and they just happened to be pointing to him. His frown that had made its way onto his face deepened as he shook his head and poured a packet or two of sugar into his tea, trying to make it taste better but the sound of the girls continuous giggles and whispers made its way into his mind, blinding the thoughts of Louis for the first time in a while. Before he knew it one of the teenage girls got up and made her way over to his table, stopping momentarily to look back at her friends and giggle. 

“Is this seat taken?” The red faced girl asked, a wide grin plastered onto her cheeks. Harry looked at the seat before looking back at the girl. 

“Yeah,” He said before wrapping his hands around the mug in front of him and looking down at the liquid. 

“I haven’t seen anyone sit there” The girl said, sitting in the seat anyways and pushing the tea to the side which made Harry’s blood boil.

“My husband is sitting there,” He spat, shoving the tea back in front of the girl and glaring up with her. Although his glare was angry, there was still a hint of sadness behind it. “And he’s coming back so if you’d please..” Harry looked back at the group of the girls leaning over their table, trying to listen in. “Please just get up, if he sees that the seat is taken, he won’t ever come back” He whispered before looking down sadly.

Before he knew it the whole herd of girls pulled chairs up at the old man’s table, none of them sitting in Louis’ spot incase he came back. They were all curious by the old, aggressive man. Who wouldn’t be? Everytime they came to the diner he was there with tea and a frown. 

“How long has your husband been gone?” One girl asked. 

Harry’s eyes met her brown ones before he scanned over her body, dark brown hair, braces.

“Thirty years” He replied before nodding. All of the girls gasped and whispered among themselves. Harry could listen in if he cared, they weren’t even trying to be discreet about it. 

One of the girls spun her chair backwards and sat back in it, her legs on either side of the back of it. She leaned forward in interest as did the rest of the girls. 

“Tell us about him?” The girl asked, her eyes twinkling in the dim light of the diner. 

Harry was shocked by this, the most he got from anyone was just a glare or a piece of spare change thrown at him in the thought that he was homeless but never a bit of interest. Louis was his favorite subject to talk about being that he was on his mind every second of every hour so of course, he complied.


End file.
